Jealousy Friendships and LOVE
by onewordawesome
Summary: Puck and Rachel have gotten very close lately and when everyting is good will quinn and finn ruin it for their own advantage
1. Chapter 1

Description:Puck and Rachel have gotten very close lately and when everything is good will Quinn and Finn ruin it for their own advantage

A/N:Hi yawl this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and review.I am a huge puckleberry fan because anything with mark sailing in it is good over look all mistakes in the story im terrible at grammar and spelling.

On with the story:

After the birth of Beth, Quinn had decided that Puck was still a good for nothing Lima loser and that they'd never be together ever ! He thought fuck it why try to be something I'm not just for some ex-cheerio he went back to his man whore ways..As for Rachel and Finn everything was awesome the love they shared was sicking until Finn heard Quinn was now available and he didn't have her but of course he wanted her typical Finn .After about a week of Finn gawking mercilessly at Quinn, Rachel was having none of it and kicked his ass to the curb.  
Unsurprisingly they got back together 2 days later the only surprising part of this reconciliation was the unlikely friendship of the self proclaimed stud and sex god Noah Mark Puckerman and the resident diva Rachel Barbra Berry.

As much as Puck hated to admit to it but he actually enjoyed being Rachel's best friend he actually thought she was a better friends to him then Finn ever was. He loved driving her, around picking her up from dancing, listing to her sing watching movies with her playing xbox 360 (band hero of course ).He just loved her WOW hold the fucking train 'LOVE' no not love its more really really like.

Walking into school the next day he saw Rachel talking to Mike at her were talking and laughing and HOLY SHIT BALLS they're flirting.I have to stop this right now.'Hey Rach' he said trying to be nonchalant but not quite getting it right get.'Oh Hello Noah lovely to see you on this marvellous summer day Micheal and myself were just talking about a new dance theatre opening up down town we were thinking about joining ' Rachel said 'I'll see you Saturday for the opening rach' Mike said feeling like a bit of a third wheel.  
Just then the bell went and everybody went their separate ways each heading of to was I jealous of Chang talking to Rachel.  
HOLY SHIT I'm in love with Rachel freaking berry and thing is I don't feel scared.I think its time that i put on my A-game and make Rachel berry mine before anyone else even tries


	2. Chapter 2

Description:Puck and Rachel have gotten very close lately and when everything is good will Quinn and Finn ruin it for their own advantage

A/N:Hi yawl this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and review.I am a huge puckleberry fan because anything with mark sailing in it is good over look all mistakes in the story im terrible at grammar and spelling.

On with the story:

After the birth of Beth, Quinn had decided that Puck was still a good for nothing Lima loser and that they'd never be together ever ! He thought fuck it why try to be something I'm not just for some ex-cheerio he went back to his man whore ways..As for Rachel and Finn everything was awesome the love they shared was sicking until Finn heard Quinn was now available and he didn't have her but of course he wanted her typical Finn .After about a week of Finn gawking mercilessly at Quinn, Rachel was having none of it and kicked his ass to the curb.  
Unsurprisingly they got back together 2 days later the only surprising part of this reconciliation was the unlikely friendship of the self proclaimed stud and sex god Noah Mark Puckerman and the resident diva Rachel Barbra Berry.

As much as Puck hated to admit to it but he actually enjoyed being Rachel's best friend he actually thought she was a better friends to him then Finn ever was. He loved driving her, around picking her up from dancing, listing to her sing watching movies with her playing xbox 360 (band hero of course ).He just loved her WOW hold the fucking train 'LOVE' no not love its more really really like.

Walking into school the next day he saw Rachel talking to Mike at her were talking and laughing and HOLY SHIT BALLS they're flirting.I have to stop this right now.'Hey Rach' he said trying to be nonchalant but not quite getting it right get.'Oh Hello Noah lovely to see you on this marvellous summer day Micheal and myself were just talking about a new dance theatre opening up down town we were thinking about joining ' Rachel said 'I'll see you Saturday for the opening rach' Mike said feeling like a bit of a third wheel.  
Just then the bell went and everybody went their separate ways each heading of to was I jealous of Chang talking to Rachel.  
HOLY SHIT I'm in love with Rachel freaking berry and thing is I don't feel scared.I think its time that i put on my A-game and make Rachel berry mine before anyone else even tries


End file.
